


七夕小车

by LianBB



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LianBB/pseuds/LianBB
Kudos: 3





	七夕小车

“为什么他不喜欢我！为什么…”一位嫩小伙趴在桌子上一杯又一杯的喝着。“艺兴您快别喝了，就这点屁酒量那喝啥啊你”坐在一旁的小赖在一旁安慰着艺兴，小赖的手机突然响起来了，他拍了拍睡的烂醉的艺兴“七夕我要和我男朋友过去了，你自己搞吧”说完就接起了电话拍拍屁股走人了，严小赖当然不会对自己的好朋友放着不管，和自己男朋友打完电话后就播给了那个人。

艺兴趴在桌子上昏昏欲睡“为什么…为什么…”  
这时坐在一旁的壮汉们就忍不住了，趁艺兴还趴在桌子上没抬头时就往酒里撒了些不知道什么东西。就乖乖的坐在一旁守株待兔，艺兴抬起了头拿出手机按了拨号键  
“对不起您拨打的电话暂时无法接通…”  
“啊啊啊啊啊又这样！”艺兴把电话扔到一旁，一口闷下了手里的那瓶酒。壮汉们激动了，看着手腕上的手表，等待时机。  
五分钟过去了，艺兴感觉浑身燥热，下身还发痒，干脆就脱掉了上衣，白嫩嫩的胸膛就袒露在外头，没过一会边浑身雾满了红晕。艺兴摸了摸自己的额头，“好烫噢…”然后想撑起身子离开，没想到浑身发软怎么也使不上劲。那两壮汉边走过来了，一副正人君子的样子，挽住了艺兴的双手“先生你去哪啊我送你吧。”  
“去xx小区107号谢谢”艺兴傻乎乎的笑着说，然后就垂下了脑袋。  
这时一个身穿西装的男子走了进来，看见那两壮汉把光着上身的艺兴扛在身上笑着往门口走，心里起了好大一窝火。他把那两壮汉拦住了“干什么多管闲事啊！”其中一壮汉抬起头和那男子对上了眼。  
“lay…lay总…”看见面前的这个人后身不由己的推后了几步。看见LAY的脸色已经黑了，结结巴巴的和他说“这这小子喝醉了，我们当个好人送他回去。”  
“把他给我。”lay发声了，那两壮汉对视了一眼，没办法就把艺兴放下，给进他怀里，lay转过身走出了酒吧。  
“妈的。”那两壮汉瞪了一眼接走lay的车。  
“老板，去哪？”司机开着车问lay  
“去他家，还有，把刚刚那两人做掉。”lay沙哑低沉的告诉司机  
“好热噢，空调好高啊。”lay怀里的小家伙到处蹭来蹭去，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，“哇这个梦好真实噢”然后伸出手在lay脸上揉来揉去，接着就跨身坐在lay下身，两人之间就相隔着几层布料。  
艺兴突然搂紧了lay的脖子哭了起来“呜呜呜呜这个梦好真实我不想醒了lay我好想你我每天都在想你呜呜呜呜。”  
lay不动声色，拍着艺兴的背，“lay，操我。”靠在肩上的小家伙突然说出的这句话震惊到了lay，“你说什么？？”lay不敢相信的问道  
艺兴从lay的肩膀上移开，捧住了lay的脸一字一顿的说着“我，说，操，我。”  
lay干咳了一声，司机立马就明白，把车开到了没人的地方后下车，打了辆车离开了，操作很顺畅。  
艺兴跨坐在lay的下身，不停的摩擦他的那个部位，lay瞟了一眼他的全身，红嫩嫩的胸口凸起的那两颗红粒粒真的让人身不由己。  
lay轻轻的放倒艺兴，整个人躺在后座上，自己解开皮带后也随便帮艺兴褪去了身下仅存的那几件衣物，然后就抽出皮带绑住了艺兴的双手，“哎呦，搞什么咯，啊！”  
屁股上留下了一个红红的巴掌印，“干…”嘛字还没说出来艺兴干燥的嘴唇就被滋润了。喝酒过后的身体一般会很缺水，加上不知道什么药物，让艺兴觉得更渴了，不断从那人的口腔中吮吸唾液。等发现自己呼吸不过来之后才放下嘴喘口气，lay就看着艺兴张口嘴，里面的小舌头带着粘液在不断试探外面的环境，一直往外伸。  
接着lay就把三根手指直接插入艺兴的后穴，被异物侵入突如其来的快感让艺兴忍不住叫出的声，“水怎么那么多。”lay的手指不断在后穴中抽插以及旋转。  
“不…不要…”艺兴搂住了lay的脖子  
“怎么？这一点就受不了了？”lay笑道  
“不…不要…要你”艺兴气喘吁吁的说着。“要什么？”lay真的无法相信这句话是从他的嘴中出来的。“要你…要你！lay！”  
lay把手指拿了出来，将身下早已红肿且上面分泌出粘液的性器直接插入。痛感和下体被充满的饱足感让艺兴仰起了头，肠壁的皱褶被撑开，与性器毫无缝隙的结合。  
lay开始抽动，每深入一下都惹得身下人不断呻吟，可是艺兴却伸手捂住了自己的嘴。乖巧的动作让lay看着心疼，身下依然没有停止运动，拉开了艺兴捂住嘴巴的手“没关系，叫吧。”  
这时艺兴才不再约束，放声叫出那淫荡的声音。  
透明的液体从后穴和性器的连接点流出，流到了车上的皮座上。“宝贝你把我的真皮座椅弄脏了，怎么办”lay握紧了艺兴纤细的腰加快速度抽插着。艺兴被顶的完全不能说出一句完整的话“我…我赔，啊啊”  
“你拿什么赔，你有什么？”lay戏弄的身下人  
“啊啊我，我不…不知道”艺兴的敏感点被完全触碰到，小穴一下子缩紧，媚肉顺着性器在不断吞吐着。“卖身好不好？”lay俯下身子咬住了艺兴胸前的红豆，艺兴没有回应，只是不断呻吟着，两人下身传来撞击的水声。  
lay见艺兴没有回应，再次加快一马的速度，以及不断触碰敏感点，每一次深入都顶到最深处“说话啊宝贝？”lay再次提问艺兴。艺兴仰起了脖子，白花花的脖子真的很让人心动，lay直接就咬了上去，疼的艺兴发出更大的淫叫。  
不知道过了多久，艺兴软塌塌的身子任意lay摆动，知道感觉腹部涌来的暖流。  
等lay拔出性器后，白浊的液体从艺兴的后穴中一阵一阵的涌出，艺兴小屁屁微微的撅起。lay抱起了艺兴，对准后穴深入了进去，依在艺兴的耳旁舔着他的耳垂“宝贝，七夕节快乐，自己动好不好？”


End file.
